Forest
by Sleeping-Willow
Summary: Rated T to be safe. Kairi's journey through a forest and the reason she got there in the first place. Crappy summary i know. My first story Please review.


Ok this is only a short story that started off in my English class. We had a set of checkpoints we had to reach in the story and it wasn't allowed to be graphic. I know my spelling is bad but i did use spell check. This is my first story iv ever gotten round to finishing so reviews would be greatly appreciated. There is hints of mature content but only to give you an idea of how Kairi got into the situation shes in. Given a T rating just to be safe.

Story edited, Fixed the spelling and some of the words i missed out. Hope it makes more sense now ^__^

Story's told from kairi's point of view.

The check points were:

*Had to be mostly in past tense  
*Had to come across an animal  
*Had to find an object  
*Had to come to a river  
*Had to come to a fence  
I also had to put how the character was feeling in some places.

xx......................................................................................................................................xx

Forest

Walking sluggishly, I looked around me. My eyesight was blurry, causing the trees to blend together. I stumbled over some stones and reaching my hand out, it connected with a tree pulling downwards causing the skin to rip off my palm. I felt my knees connect with the ground and gasped at the shock that racked my body with pain. I heard a slight whimper echo through the forest. I lay there for a couple of seconds trying to figure out were the noise came from, before I realized it had come from me. I groaned, pulling my knees up towards my chest and spreading my arms with my hands palm down to the floor. I tried pushing myself up but my arms gave out resulting in my head connecting with the floor. I felt light explode behind my eyes. Then nothing.

I woke up cold and scared. The past twenty four hours were running through my mind all of it coming to me at once until I felt something wet brush across my face. Tilting my head up I looked through slitted eyes expecting to see a wet leaf or something of the sort. Instead all I could see was a hedgehog, nose to nose with me. I sucked in a breath shocked, the hedgehog being the first animal id seen since the incident. I closed my eyes expecting for it to be gone when I opened them. It wasn't. I frowned all thoughts of earlier were gone. Why was it looking at me? Surely it would scamper off if I move anymore?

I placed my head back on to the floor closing my eyes in the process. I huffed feeling slightly ashamed at the fact I still lay in the dirt. Moving my arms and legs again I slowly pushed myself up determined not to fall down again. Slowly I got to my hand and knees, resting like that I took in a shaky breath, the strain in my arms and legs getting worse and worse by the second. I flinched suddenly when I felt something hit the back of my neck. I lifted my head and noticed the hedgehog was still there. I frowned again and shaking my head I looked to my right. Another drip and another flinch. I squinted at the sight of movement in the trees. It quickly dawned on me that it was starting to rain.

Great that's exactly what I needed rain. Explains the drips though I thought grimly. I huffed again and pushed myself up onto my knees and let my arms fall to my side. Raising my head I looked up and closed my eyes, letting the steadily growing rainfall soak my face. I heard a shuffle and looked back down to where the hedgehog was. Just staring at me, not even seeming to blink.

"What do you want?" I asked it frown firmly in place again, the expression seeming to become a permanent fixture on my face. It seemed to jump at my sudden question before scurrying off.

"Fair enough" I said to no-one in particular whilst shrugging my shoulders. I looked around me again, for the first time fully taking in my surroundings. I was in a thicket of trees, sitting in the middle of a bluebell patch. The trees seeming to reach to the sky only letting small pillars of moon light pass onto the ground below. Everything seemed strangely peaceful. I could almost have enjoyed it if it wasn't tainted by today's earlier events.

I turned to my left seeing the tree that caused the stabbing pain that was currently coursing through my hand. Reaching over I used the tree to help me to my feet. Swaying slightly I shifted further to the left to lean my weight on the tree. The rain started getting heavier, soaking thorough my clothes and making them feel like part of my skin. I sigh and push away from the tree and start walking in the direction I thought I was heading in before. Stumbling my thoughts drifted to the mornings events, so peaceful and calm. Just Alex and me walking hand in hand by the river. Everything was so perfect the sun, the sound of the river and the birds in the trees and of course the planned picnic. We never got to the picnic.

I thought he was willing to wait, he said he was. How could I be so stupid? Of course he wasn't going too, why would he? After all we'd already been together two months, most men cant go two days. But still why did he have to?...... Oh god, I can't even think of the word. A slight sob passes my lips. I stumble caught up in my own thoughts, barley getting my balance and stopping my face from having a reunion with the floor. I look back to see what I stumbled on expecting it to only be a rock or stump, but instead seeing a shoe in their place.  
My shoe. Suddenly the memory of how I lost it comes back and hits me like a tidal wave, the feel of his tight hold under my arms and the feel of my feet dragging over the floor. The ringing in my head from the blow rendered me so helpless, the sharp yank at my foot as my shoe caught on something and is yanked off. And the feel of blood running down my leg like a young girl who just started her period. I look at the shoe horrified at the images flashing in my mind. Finally I pulled my eyes away and turned my back on it and carried on with my journey through the forest.

I seemed to walk for an age before I hear what sounds like running water. I stop to listen closer in case I'm hearing things. A small sob escapes me before I can stop it. I'm not hearing things. I don't know whether to be afraid to go back to where it all began or be happy that I'm almost there because I know the road is not far from the river. I pick up my walking speed now eager at the thought of a road. Suddenly I can see the river through the last of the trees and i'm practically running at this stage. Then i'm through, past the tress and its there. I see my jacket first, torn and bloody. Then I see my other shoe. I look up and see the river. I'm crying now as I stumble forward. I fall just before I reach it and crawl the rest of the way. Reaching the river bank I look down and stare down at a reflection that I can barely recognize. All I see is a girl with long dirty brown hair with chunks missing. Where there was once piercing blue eyes there are only dull Grey looking ones silhouetted by the black bruises that now littered my skin. Once full lips are now cracked and raw, traces of blood still left on them. Streaks running down my face where my tears and rain have taken away some of the dirt. I reach down and splash water on my face, rain still pelting the back of my body. I look at myself again starting to recognize myself as more of the dirt is scrubbed away. I take a hand full of water and drink it down fast repeating the process over and over till I feel like I'm about to explode. I go to wipe my mouth with the back of my hand till I see the state their in, Instead I reach back down ad scrub at my hands and arms till I start to feel better.

I look around and see the fence that we hopped over earlier after following the path here from the road. I unsteadily raise to my feet and make my way over. I rest my hands on it before turning and sitting down resting my back to the fence. I look around knowing I should make my way to the road but feeling to tired to go any further. I feel my eyes start to drift shut, the sound of the river fading out and the feel of the rain disappearing. Slowly head dropping, eyes closing I fall into a restless sleep. The first of many.

* * *

Hope you liked. Please review.


End file.
